the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Pender Dunwoodie
Male Human Fighter 6 (15,000 XP) Init +6; Senses Listen +0, Spot +0 Language Common ------------------------------------------ AC 21, Touch 12, Flat-footed 19; Dex (but +1 max Dex bonus); +1 Dodge HP 49 (rounded down from 49.5) Fort +7 Ref +4 Will +2 ------------------------------------------ Speed 20 ft (30 ft when not in armor) Melee +12/+2 +1 Adamantine Greatsword 2d6 + 9 (19-20/x2) slashing Melee +10/+5 Light Mace 1d8 + 4 (x2) bludgeoning Ranged +8/+3 Composite Longbow 1d8 + 4 (x3) piercing (+4 strength rating) Base Atk +6/+1; Grapple +10 Atk Options Power Attack, Cleave, Improved Sunder, Quick Draw, Use of Warhorse ------------------------------------------ Abilities Str 18 (+4) (added 1 at 4th lvl) Dex 14 (+2) Con 14 (+2) Int 11 (+0) Wis 10 (+0) Cha 10 (+0) Feats Dodge Weapon Focus Weapon Specialization Improved Initiative Power Attack Cleave Improved Sunder Quick Draw Skills w/ Ranks (+9 ranks each; all others just have relevant ability bonus) ACP is -5 Climb +13 Intimidate +9 Jump +13 Ride +11 Swim +13 Possessions Heavy Warhorse (Northwind) (400 gp) Military Saddle (20 gp) Bit and Bridle (2 gp) Saddle Bags (4 gp) Composite Longbow (+4 Str) (100 gp) +1 Adamantine Greatsword (5350 gp) Light Mace (5 gp) +1 Full Plate (2650 gp) 40 Arrows (2 gp) Bedroll (1 sp) Blanket (5 sp) Candle (1 cp) Map Case (1 gp) 10 Sheets Paper (4 gp) Silk Rope (10 gp) Tent (10 gp) Waterskin (1 gp) Thunderstone (30 gp) Climber's Kit (80 gp) 330 gp, 3 sp, 9 cp Description Pender is six feet, 2 inches tall, and 240 lbs. Pender has black hair and green eyes. Pender is Neutral Good. He is something of a free spirit, but worships Heironeous when he feels that worship is in order. Pender is a young soldier from Brindol. As a child, he was always fascinated by the tales of old Rhestilor his uncle would tell around the hearth, and wanted to one day join the Army of Brindol to help restore the glory of the fallen kingdom. Pender's mysterious old "uncle" was himself a grizzled old veteran who, seeing Pender's fascination with his tales of old Rhestilor, took it upon himself to train Pender rigorously during his early teen years. Because of this, Pender entered the Army already more skilled than his peers and became a quick study during basic training. Additionally, Pender's uncle bestowed upon him the weapons and armor from his own youthful adventures. However, basic training was a rude awakening, and Pender soon came to realize that Brindol's leaders were more interested in securing their own petty fortunes than in taming the land. When Pender was assigned to guard Brindol's foodstores--largely to keep hungry citizens from trying to pilfer a bite to eat here and there--his disillusionment threatened to squash his nationalistic spirit. To avoid a growing cynicism, Pender decided to steal off with his warhorse Northwind and go AWOL, seeking his fortune in the lands around Brindol. Certainly this is a better way than guarding foodstores to experience the glories of old Rhestilor. But it also means Pender can't return to Brindol as anything less than a hero. Category:Humans Category:Fighters